The purpose of this core is to accelerate ongoing research at BTNRH by providing troubleshooting, development, maintenance, and consulting services related to laboratory hardware and software. All seven research projects that constitute the research base for this core require the presentation and/or acquisition of digitized waveforms. In some cases these research projects elicit behavioral, acoustical, and electrophysiological responses for the same auditory stimuli. In many instances, similar hypotheses are being evaluated using different approaches. Thus, there exists considerable overlap in hardware and software needs. At present, there is an inadequate level of support available from within individual laboratories to deal with all current hardware and software issues. We intend to establish a Laboratory Computing Facility, staffed by full-time technicians, to serve the hardware and software needs of the research base for this core. By maintaining familiarity with ongoing data acquisition efforts of the research base, core technicians will identify common needs and promote a cooperative interaction among investigators. Core technicians will maintain familiarity with new hardware and software products as they become available, so that they can advise investigators on efficient ways to pursue new research directions. This core will allow us to maintain a higher level of laboratory hardware and software expertise than is possible in individual laboratories. The immediate availability of this expertise will allow investigators to focus more on scientific issues and pursue their research projects more efficiently.